Ahn Jae Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 안재현 / Ahn Jae Hyun *'Nombre japonés: 'アンジェヒョン / Anzje Hyun *'Nombre chino: ' 安宰賢 / An Zai Xian *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor, MC, Cantante, Diseñador de joyas *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 186 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo * '''Familia:' Padres *'Agencia:' ** HB Entertainment (Actor) ** Esteem Entertainment (Modelo) Biografía Ahn Jae Hyun comenzó su carrera de entretenimiento como modelo de moda en 2009, apareciendo en desfiles, editoriales de revistas y comerciales. Él comenzó a ser notado en 2011 cuando él jugó un "hombre de entrega hermoso" en el programa de jTBC High Society de Lee Soo Geun y Kim Byung Man. También apareció en varios vídeos musicales, incluyendo "Sad Song" de Baek A Yeon, "Please Do not" de K.Will, y "Gone Not Around Any Longer" de Sistar19. En 2013, la popularidad de Ahn Jae Hyun aumentó cuando fue lanzado en un papel secundario como hermano menor de Jun Ji Hyun en el exitoso drama My Love From the Star. Esto llevó a más ofertas de actuación en 2014; Como uno de los personajes principales de la comedia policial You're All Surrounded y la adaptación cinematográfica webtoon de Fashion King. En 2015, Ahn Jae Hyun desempeñó su primer papel principal como un médico vampiro en Blood. También protagonizo la próxima película de comedia romántica china Wedding Bible. En 2016, Ahn Jae Hyun protagonizó el drama de comedia romántica de TVN Cinderella and Four Knights, interpretando a un arrogante chaebol y playboy. También se unió al elenco del reality show de viajes New Journey To The West, reemplazando a Lee Seung Gi que se alistó en el ejército. También participo en la película china Perfect Imperfection junto a Ady An. Vida personal: El 11 de marzo de 2016, se confirmó que Ahn Jae Hyun estaba saliendo con su compañera de Blood, Goo Hye Sun desde abril de 2015. La pareja registró oficialmente su matrimonio en la oficina del distrito de Gangnam el 20 de mayo de 2016. Anunciaron que en lugar de celebrar una fiesta de bodas, donaría el dinero a la sala de pediatría del Hospital Severance. Dramas *Love with Flaws (MBC, 2019) *The Beauty Inside (jTBC, 2018) *Reunited Worlds (SBS, 2017) *Cinderella and Four Knights (tvN, 2016) *Snow Lotus (SBS, 2015) *Blood (KBS, 2015) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2013-2014) Temas para Dramas *''That Was You'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) Películas *Perfect Imperfection (2016) *Wedding Bible (2014) *Fashion King (2014) Programas de TV *Kang's Kitchen (tvN, 2017) *Newlyweds Diary (tvN, 2017) *New Journey to the West 3 (tvN, 2017) *New Journey to the West 2 (tvN, 2016) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2014) *All the Kpop(Summer Special, 2013) *Music Talk Talk Marbling (MBC MUSIC, 2013) *High Society (JTBC, 2011-2013) *Idol Star Olympics Championships (MBC, 2013) Anuncios *'2014:' PUMA *'2014:' Chris Christy *'2014:' Bedook *'2014:' WEME Everytown Kakao Game *'2014:' Jambangee *'2013:' ADIDAS *'2012:' TBJ nearby *'2012:' Smart Uniform *'2012:' Sky Vega Racer 2 *'2012:' Canon EOS M *'2012:' Hyundai Card *'2012:' SKY VEGA *'2011:' Sky Vega LTE *'2011:' Sky Vega LTE M Vídeos Musicales *Soyou & Urban Zakapa - The Space Between (2014) *WINGS – Hair Short (2014) *Sistar 19 - Gone Not Around Any Longer (2013) *Cho Yong Pil – Hello (Teaser) (2013) *K.Will - Please Don't... (2012) *Baek Ah Yeon – Sad Song (2012) Reconocimientos *'2016 9th Korea Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (Cinderella and Four Knights) *'2016 9th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Estrella Global (Cinderella and Four Knights) *'2016 7th Macau International Television Festival:' Mejor Actor (Cinderella and Four Knights) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (My Love From the Star) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (My Love From the Star) *'2013: 8th Asian Model Festival Awards:' Mejor Modelo de Moda *'2009: 4th Asia Fashion Model Awards: '''Mejor Modelo Novato Curiosidades * '''Debut:' 2014 * 'Mascotas: '''Un gato llamado Ahn Joo; que significa (Un plato de aperitivo o algo que picar al tener bebidas) * Ahn Jae Hyun tiene una afección ocular inusual llamado desprendimiento de retina. Si no se trata, puede conducir a la ceguera permanente. Él hablo sobre este problema el año pasado que ni siquiera podía "ver a la gente, porque el brillo de la luz era demasiado fuerte." En ese momento recibió una cirugía para corregir el problema y estaba postrado en cama durante aproximadamente dos meses durante la recuperación. Ahora vive con dos esponjas en sus ojos, tiene regulares mensuales de verificación de ojo y usa lentes específicamente para su condición. * Ahn Jae poso sexy con Park Shin Hye y Lee Som para la revista Jambangee. * En el drama My Love From the Star, Ahn Jae Hyun seguía llamando Hyung a Kim Soo Hyun, siendo Ahn Jae un año mayor. * En una entrevista revelo que cuando sea padre, desea llevar a su hija a caminar por la pista y que vistan igual, ''Sería divertido comento. *El 11 de marzo de 2016 se confirmó su relación con la actriz Goo Hye Sun, quien fuera su co-estrella en el drama Blood. Además sus representantes agregaron que llevaban un año de relación. Siendo Goo Hye Sun tres años mayor que el. *El día 20 de mayo oficialmente Ahn Jae Hyun y Goo Hye Sun registraron su matrimonio. Goo Hye Sun fue a la oficina de Gangnam-gu y llenó su registro de matrimonio en persona. Sin embargo, Ahn Jae Hyun fue incapaz de ir en persona debido a la filmación de su drama. Posteriormente, el día 21 de mayo realizaron una ceremonia privada, donde sólo asistieron familiares y amigos cercanos. Ellos donaron los gastos de su boda a la sala de pediatría del Severance Hospital en Sinchon. *Confesó que muchas personas le sugirieron que reciba cirugía plástica antes de su debut. Durante el rodaje de el programa de televisión Happy Together 3 Ahn Jae Hyun, reveló: "Fallé en una academia de modelo porque yo era demasiado feo y recibí muchas sugerencias para conseguir una cirugía plástica. Me dijeron que consiga una cirugía plástica en los ojos y la nariz", y agregó: "Entonces gané el primer lugar en un concurso que asistí por casualidad, lo que me permitió debutar como modelo. *El día 03 de febrero de 2017, la cadena tvN comenzó a transmitir "Newlyweds diary". Un nuevo programa de variedades en el que Ahn Jae Hyun y su esposa Goo Hye Sun son protagonistas y muestran su vida de recién casados. *El 18 de agosto de 2019 su esposa, la actriz Goo Hye Sun reveló a través de su cuenta de Instagram que el actor había solicitado el divorcio. Más tarde, esto fue confirmado por la agencia de ambos. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) * Instagram *Twitter Galería Ahn Jae Hyun.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun2.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun3.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun4.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun5.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun6.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun7.jpg Ahn Jae Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:ESteem Entertainment Categoría:HB Entertainment